Family
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Temari merasa kesepian ketika suaminya pergi menjalani misi. Apalagi dengan buah hati dalam kandungannya./semicanon/fict pelepas lelah./ItaTema/DLDR!


**Family**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Itachi, Sabaku no Temari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fict pelepas penat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! APALAGI PLAGIAT! INGAT KARMA! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

Suasana pagi hari di Konoha sangatla cerah dan menyenangkan. Banyak warga Konoha yang pergi bekerja atau sekedar berbelanja. Hari yang cerah membuat Konoha terlihat lebih damai.

Seorang wanita muda membuka jendela kamarnya. Mengenakan pakaian miliknya, wanita itu mengusap perutnya yang sedikit membesar. Di usia kandungannya yang masuk bulan keempat, _morning sickness_ sudah tidak menyerangnya kembali. Tetapi, tubuhnya terasa mudah lelah dari biasanya.

Dia menikah dengan suaminya enam bulan yang lalu. Kemudian, di pagi hari yang cerah, rasa mual menyerangnya. Suaminya begitu khawatir saat melihatnya muntah-muntah di kamar mandi mereka. Dan akhirnya, suaminya membawanya menemui dokter kepercayaan keluarga.

Hasilnya? Benih milik suaminya sedang tumbuh di dalam rahimnya.

Beberapa minggu ini, suaminya harus pergi bertugas setelah Kakashi selaku Hokage memberikan misi untuk suaminya. Sebagai seorang Anbu, suaminya harus selalu memenuhi panggilan misi.

Dan sekarang dirinya merindukan suaminya.

Keluar dari kamarnya, indra penciumannya bisa mencium bau harum masakan. Suaminya memaksanya untuk tinggal bersama dengan mertuanya. Suaminya tidak ingin meninggalkannya di apartemen milik mereka.

Jadilah, dirinya tinggal untuk sementara di kediaman Uchiha. Betapa senangnya mertuanya ketika mengetahui dirinya akan tinggal di kediaman Uchiha. Bahkan, mertuanya itu dengan khusus membersihkan kamar milik suaminya.

" _Ohayou,_ kaa-san."

Mikoto menolehkan kepalanya ketika menantunya keluar dari kamar.

"Temari-chan, kamu sudah bangun?" tanya Mikoto. "Mau sarapan? Kaa-san buatkan sarapan."

Sabaku no Temari resmi menikah dengan Uchiha Itachi. Tidak hanya penduduk Konoha yang terkejut, bahkan penduduk Sunagakure juga terkejut ketika undangan tersebar. Bukan rahasia lagi, jika Itachi menaruh hati pada kakak perempuan Kazekage Suna itu.

Awalnya, Temari tidak tertarik pada putra sulung dari Mikoto dan Fugaku itu. Temari adalah gadis yang cuek dengan sekitarnya. Hingga tiba-tiba, Itachi dan keluarganya melakukan kunjungan ke Sunagakure dalam rangka melamarnya.

Temari awalnya merasa ragu-ragu untuk menerima lamaran Itachi. Tetapi pria berambut hitam itu mengatakan jika mereka bisa melakukan pendekatan.

Setahun mereka melakukan pendekatan, keluarga Uchiha sudah menerima Temari dengan baik. Jika Gaara datang ke Konoha untuk melakukan kunjungan, Mikoto maupun Fugaku tidak keberatan memberikan tumpangan menginap kepada utusan Sunagakure.

Dan setelah itu, Temari menerima pinangan Itachi. Banyak pria di luar sana yang kecewa dan sedih ketika mengetahui kakak dari Sabaku Gaara itu menikah dengan putra sulung Uchiha.

Kankurou sebenarnya tidak setuju kakaknya menikah dengan Itachi. Tetapi, lebih tidak setuju lagi jika menikah dengan pemuda yang menyebalkan diluar sana.

"Apa Gaara dan Kankurou akan datang kemari?"

Temari yang sedang memakan sarapannya mengangkat kepalanya. Mata hijaunya memandang ibu mertuanya yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Gaara mungkin akan datang pada _weekend_ ini. Dia bilang, ingin menemaniku karena ditinggal Itachi bertugas."

"Aku akan memarahi Itachi." Mikoto mengeringkan tangannya. "Seharusnya, dia mengajukan cuti kepada Hokage. Sudah berapa kali dia meninggalkanmu selama kamu hamil begini? Dia seharusnya berada di rumah dan mengurus istrinya."

"Sudah Kaa-san, biarkan saja." Temari tersenyum. "Itachi-kun memang gila kerja."

"Apa kamu mau ke pasar? Akhir-akhir ini kamu sering sekali ke pasar."

"Aku sedang ingin dango, kaa-san." Temari mengelus perutnya. "Sepertinya _gen_ milik ayahnya akan banyak menurun padanya."

Mikoto tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan membiarkan menantunya melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. Sedari dulu, dirinya menginginkan seorang anak perempuan. Tetapi, Kami-sama hanya memberikannya dua anak laki-laki dan dirinya menerima pemberian Kami-sama.

Ketika Itachi menikahi Temari, dia adalah orang yang paling bahagia. Meski Temari hanya menantunya, tetapi dia menyayangi Temari dengan sepenuh hatinya.

"Aku pergi, Kaa-san."

Mikoto tersenyum.

"Hati-hati, Temari."

.

.

.

Suasana Jalanan Konoha cukup ramai. Banyak pedagang yang menjajakan berbagai macam kebutuhan sehari-hari. Inilah yang Temari suka, selama hamil, meski dirinya hanya berjalan-jalan dan membeli beberapa tusuk Dango. Tetapi, dia begitu menyukai suasana pedesaan modern milik Konoha.

"Ah, Uchiha-san."

"Uchiha-san, selamat pagi."

Temari menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada beberapa orang yang menyapanya. Dulu, orang-orang di Konoha memanggilnya dengan nama _Utusan Suna,_ lalu berubah menjadi _Sabaku-san_ dan sekarang dengan marga barunya.

Dia tidak pernah keberatan jika orang lain menyebutnya dengan sebutan apapun.

"Ara~ Uchiha-san, ingin memesan dango?"

"Seperti biasa, bibi."

Temari memandang sekitarnya. Konohagakure memang damai dan mensejukan hati. Dimana-mana terdapat pohon, berbeda dengan Sunagakure yang berisi pasir. Bahkan jika badai pasir datang, bisa seminggu lamanya mereka berada di dalam rumah.

Banyak pasar yang tutup ketika badai pasir datang. Maka dari itu, dia begitu menyukai keadaan Konoha.

"Temari-san?"

Temari menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum hangat.

"Sakura?! Lama tidak bertemu!" Temari menepuk bangku di sampingnya. "Duduklah disini, kamu bisa menemaniku makan."

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di samping Temari.

"Kamu sibuk sekali ya, Sakura. Aku menjadi iri." Temari menopang dagunya.

Sakura tertawa renyah.

"Kenapa Temari-san tidak kembali menjadi _kunoichi_ saja?"

"Itachi-kun tidak memperbolehkanku kembali menjadi _kunoichi."_ Temari menggembungkan pipinya. "Padahal aku merindukan memegang kunai atau menjalankan misi."

Temari terlihat bertambah cantik ketika menggembungkan pipinya. Sakura tidak heran, jika putra sulung keluarga Uchiha itu begitu tergila-gila pada Temari.

"Lalu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" Temari mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Itu.." Sakura merasakan pipinya merona merah. "Sasuke-kun kelihatan tidak begitu memikirkan soal menikah. Dia masih fokus pada karirnya sebagai _shinobi."_

"Yah, cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan melamarmu. Umurmu juga masih sangat muda, Sakura."

"Kau benar, Temari-san. Mungkin aku yang terlalu cemas akan hal itu."

Temari bangkit dari duduknya.

"Bagaimana jika kita membeli baju, Sakura? Sebentar lagi akan datang musim dingin."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita istirahat dulu!"

Beberapa _shinobi_ dengan lambang kepala Konoha masuk ke dalam sebuah gua. Hujan turun denga deras dan itu membuat mereka harus berteduh jika ingin selamat sampai tujuan.

"Aku akan membuat api." Sasuke bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Tidak bisakah kita menembus hujan?" tanya Itachi.

"Jangan gegabah, Itachi-san." Neji memandang Itachi. "Kamu bisa mati kedinginan jika menembus badai seperti ini."

"Aku tahu kau merindukan Temari-san-ttebayou! Aku juga merindukan Hinata!"

Itachi mendudukan dirinya dan mengusap tangannya. Apa yang dikatakan teman-temannya ada benarnya. Jika dia nekat menembus hujan, bisa-bisa dia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan istri dan calon bayinya.

"Aku jadi ingin menikahi Tenten." Neji memandang teman-temannya. "Melihat betapa bahagianya Itachi-san, membuatku ingin menikahi Tenten dan memiliki anak."

"Kehidupanmu akan berubah ketika memiliki istri." Itachi tersenyum. "Akan ada orang yang memperhatikanmu, membangunkanmu saat pagi hari, memasakanmu."

"Cih, berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu, Aniki." Sasuke memandang kakaknya. "Sebaiknya kalian menulis laporan untuk Hokage jika kalian masih bisa bercanda."

"Kau galak sekali, teme," cibir Naruto.

"Sasuke, sebagai kakak aku akan memberikan saran." Itachi menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Jika kamu tidak berani melamar-"

"Berisik!"

 **oOo**

Temari membuka matanya dan memandang sisi samping ranjangnya. Suaminya belum pulang dari tugasnya. Itachi bilang, tugasnya hanya menangkap seorang buronan, tetapi dia tidak menyangka jika menangkap buronan akan memakan waktu seminggu lamanya.

Menarik selimutnya, Temari kembali bergelung di dalam selimutnya. Semalam badai menghantam Konoha dan dirinya hanya sendirian di kamar dengan calon bayinya. Mertuanya tentu saja berada di kamarnya sendiri.

Sewaktu dirinya kecil, jika badai pasir menghantam Sunagakure. Dia selalu tidur di kamar Gaara dan Kankurou. Dia tidak pernah suka berada sendirian di kamar saat badai datang.

Dan sekarang, suaminya meninggalkannya. Apalagi badai menerpanya semalam.

Tadinya dia berharap, saat membuka matanya. Suaminya akan ada di sampingnya, tertidur dengan wajah damai miliknya. Dia merindukan suaminya.

Menarik napas panjang, Temari bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Dia tidak boleh bermalas-malasan meski dirinya ingin.

.

.

"Oi, Sasuke, kamu mau kemana?" tanya Itachi ketika melihat adiknya melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. "Gedung Hokage bukan di sebelah sana."

"Tetapi kediaman Haruno ada di sebelah sana." Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan kakaknya.

"Dasar! Baka otouto." Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dia meminta seluruh anggota pasukannya untuk segera mengistirahatkan diri dan meminta adiknya untuk menemaninya. Tetapi, dia tidak menyangka jika adiknya akan mengkhianatinya juga. Hatinya sungguh sakit.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung Hokage. Dia bisa melihat seseorang berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Oh, Shikamaru." Itachi menyapa Shikamaru.

"Hoam.. selesai bertugas, Itachi-san?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya begitulah."

"Kalau begitu aku duluan."

Itachi menghela napas panjang ketika Shikamaru berjalan melewatinya. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan Shikamaru dalam kondisi yang kacau seperti ini.

Bukan rahasia lagi, jika Shikamaru sudah lama mencintai istrinya. Tetapi, pada akhirnya Temari menikah dengannya dan bukan dengan Shikamaru. Meski Shikamaru sudah bersikap biasa saja, tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

Membuka pintu hokage, Itachi di sambut dengan pemandangan wajah Kakashi yang menyeramkan. Sepertinya, menjadi hokage membuat Kakashi kelelahan.

"Oh, Itachi, bagaimana misimu?" tanya Kakashi tanpa minat.

"Semuanya berjalan lancar dan rinciannya ada di dalam gulungan itu." Itachi menyerahkan gulungan yang dia bawa. "Rokudaime-sama, jika aku boleh usul, alangkah lebih baiknya jika anda istirahat sebentar. Aku permisi."

Kakashi menyandarkan punggungnya sebelum mendesah lelah.

"Andaikan dia tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi Hokage."

.

.

.

Sakura memandang dirinya di cermin. Hari ini dirinya harus segera ke rumah sakit karena beberapa ninja medis mengajukan cuti hari ini. Mengenakan jas miliknya, Sakura menarik napas panjang.

"Yosh, semangat!"

Menuruni tangga, emeraldnya bisa melihat ibunya sedang menyiapkan sarapan dan ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran.

"Ayah, ibu, sebaiknya aku berangkat." Sakura memakai sepatunya.

"Kamu tidak sarapan?" tanya Mebuki mendesah lelah. "Diet lagi?"

"Jika aku tidak diet, Sasuke-kun tidak akan suka padaku." Membuka pintu rumahnya, Sakura memandang kedua orang tuanya. "Aku berangkat."

Mebuki menggelengkan kepalanya ketika memandang putri semata wayangnya yang pergi. Putrinya itu memang tergila-gila pada Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura menghirup napas panjang. Pembicaraannya dengan istri dari Itachi kemari membuatnya merasa sedikit lega. Mungkin dirinya yang terlalu khawatir, dirinya masih muda dan masih banyak yang harusnya di kejar. Dia tidak perlu takut untuk kehilangan Sasuke.

Lagi pula, jika pria itu mencintainya. Sasuke tidak akan berpaling darinya.

"Kata siapa aku menyukai gadis yang terlalu kurus?"

Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika melihat seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Rambut biru _donker,_ Onyx yang tajam, kulit yang putih, wajah yang tampan. Tidak mungkin jika orang yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah orang yang sedang dia pikirkan.

"Sasuke...kun?"

Gadis berambut pink itu tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menghambur memeluk Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan tangannya untuk mengelus rambut itu dengan lembut.

" _Tadaima,_ Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Temari membiarkan udara sore hari menyentuh tubuhnya. Ibu mertuanya sedang memasak dan tidak ingin dirinya mengganggunya. Ibu mertuanya menyuruhnya istirahat, tetapi dia tidak suka hanya diam duduk dan merenung. Dia ingin berjalan-jalan, tetapi moodnya sedang buruk.

Dia merindukan suaminya. Sangat.

"Itachi-kun, kapan kamu pulang?"

Suara tiupan angin terdengar begitu indah. Temari memandang langit sore yang begitu indah.

"Merindukanku?"

Temari terkejut ketika seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Bau _pheromone_ yang dihasilkan membuatnya langsung mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"I-Itachi-kun?"

"Hn." Itachi memeluk Temari dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Temari.

"Misinya berat, ya?"

"Tidak berat," ucap Itachi. "Yang berat itu meninggalkanmu seorang diri."

"Tidak sendiri. Disini kan ada kaa-san dan Tou-san, _weekend_ besok Gaara dan Kankurou juga akan datang berkunjung."

"Aku mengambil cuti."

Temari merasakan pendengarannya tuli.

"Hah? Cuti?"

Rasanya tidak mungkin suaminya yang gila kerja itu mengajukan cuti.

"Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu hingga bayi kita lahir nanti."

Temari membelai pipi suaminya dengan lembut. Langit jingga menjadi saksi, betapa Temari bersyukur menikah dengan Itachi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apa ini?! :( entah kenapa tiba-tiba pengen bikin yang beginian aja.. pas otaknya buntu terus muncul ide beginian.. :(**

 **Abaikan cuapcuap aneh ini, sampai ketemu di cerita lainnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
